Talk:Goosebumps (film)
Typo Funny... The supposed "movie logo" is misspelled. "Your" is possessive, while "You're" is "You are". The logo says "Viewer beware, your in for a scare". Syre Draek (talk) 19:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) The Haunted Car The haunted car is one of the confirmed monsters as a heavily customized lincoln continental mark iii with the liscence plate saying haunted Tntking2015 (talk) 09:23, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Monsters Not Appearing. Do we really need a list of monsters who aren't going to appear in this movie? You can tell they're not going to be in it, by the fact that they aren't in the list of confirmed monsters. It's not the same thing, but you don't include a list of actors and actresses who are not appearing in the movie you're writing about, do you? MJNSEIFER (talk) 17:50, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Where did you hear that Mrs. Maaargh was appearing? CindyLou95 :Where did you hear that The Ghosts from Ghost Camp are appearing? CindyLou95 ::Here are you're answers, the ghosts from Ghost Camp appeared in the movie novel, but I guess they were cut, and for Mrs Maaargh, she's mentioned in Slappy's Revenge, and I thought that was proof that she was apppearing, but I guess that was just a refference. Oh and the invisible boy is Brent Green. NicktheDummy (talk) 03:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Which Monster is this? Who is the monster girl who we see in promotional images. She's in this picture to the left. I've been trying to figure out. Tysonjackson (talk) 21:51, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :She's either a female vampire or Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For... Villainslover98 (talk) 10:02, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::The article for Clarissa says its her. But is there any proof or is that just a theory? She kinda seems similar to Sarabeth to me also. Tysonjackson (talk) 21:51, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not Clarissa! I saw a photo of Clarissa in the Slappy's Revenge book. This girl is a female vamp im almost 98% sure. Ironically in the Slappy book, they had Clarissa's pic for a vampire joke. Tysonjackson (talk) 04:22, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::The name of the female vampire is Countess Yvonne, she's from Please don't feed the vampire NicktheDummy (talk) 20:29, May 14, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Nods Could the coocoo clock in the basement be a nod to The Coocoo Clock of Doom? And, could the amusment park be a nod to Horrorland? Also, when they escaped from the graveyard, it reminded me of Welcome to Dead House, when the kids found the towns folk talking in the graveyard and escaped by slipping through the chained gate. So this could be a nod to Welcome to Dead House. Hugues de Payens (talk) 22:38, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Hugues de Payens :I'm pretty sure the Cuckoo Clock is the Cuckoo Clock :) As for the other two, not sure :/ Tysonjackson (talk) 04:23, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :They might be referencing Welcome to Dead house, but those were the Graveyard ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard ghouls, and there's no proof that the theme park is HorrorLand, the theme park being HorrorLand is just a theory unfortunately. NicktheDummy (talk) 03:52, April 6, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy : :How you find out that one of the vampires was Freddy Martinez? And are you sure one of The Creeps was Ricky Beamer and that The Invisible Boy wasn't Brent Green. Signed CindyLou95 There are Two Mummies I was watching the movie, and I was playing spot the monsters, when I pushed pause on the scene when the monsters were heading toward the school, I saw a second mummy! So Prince Khor-Ru is not the only mummy in the film, I think the second mummy is Pukrah the great from the Mummy Walks.NicktheDummy (talk) 03:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Spiders and bees The page says that the Giant Spiders listed among the scrapped monsters are from "Night of the Giant Everything". However, in the book, there are no giant spiders, just normal spiders that seem giant to the protagonist because he has become small. Also, we have identified the flying bugs that appear in the movie as the Bees from "Why I'm Afraid of Bees", but those bugs don't look like bees. The movie novel mentions "Mutant insects to swat with baseball bats!" and I doubt they were referring to the Giant Mantis. Maybe they were referring to those bugs? What do you think?Villainslover98 (talk) 21:04, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :I think the incident with the Bees is the same as the spiders from Night of the Giant Everything, they appear that way to the pprotagonist, I say this for two reasons, 1, the movie novel got a lot of things incorrect from the actual movie, so I don't trust it completely, 2, What Goosebumps book other than Why I'm Afraid of Bees has flying insects as the main antagonist? But we could be wrong, i'm not entirely sure. NicktheDummy (talk) 04:32, April 7, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY And I'm celebrating by watching my #1 favorite movie, "Goosebumps!" Ha ha ha ha NicktheDummy (talk) 03:06, April 22, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Issues with the Lawn Gnomes How do you guys know that Hap and Chip were not in the film, the film doesn't say that they're not, and it could be possible that the Gnome that through the knife at Zach was one of them, or in the crowed, also, the Lawn Gnomes do speak in the film, they say, "Heave Ho!" When they had R.L. Stine tied up, "Ready, Set, Go!" As they tied him up, and when Zach threw one accidentally at Hannah, it said, "No!" Don't believe me?, then next time you watch the film, put on the subtitles. NicktheDummy (talk) 19:12, May 26, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Other issues Where was there scene where Professor Shock spoke? There wasn't, and were was Freddy Martinez? Also, (although no one has done this in a while:D) the invisible boy IS Brent Green! Because the main antagonist of Let's get invisible was Max Thompson's reflection, not an invisible boy like in My Best Friend is invisible, and that's about it, so let's enjoy Slappy and his monster army. NicktheDummy (talk) 03:57, June 4, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy STILL MY MOST FAVORITE PAGE! :) NicktheDummy (talk) 18:39, August 1, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Shock does Speak in the Film! Earlier I said that Professor Shock didn't speak in the film, he actually does, my bad. NicktheDummy (talk) 17:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy :I checked the film's transcript, and Shock actually does speak. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 23:30, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey fellas, I was wondering, do you think these monsters were added into the movie because of their popularity? Signed CindyLou95 I think a lot of them where, like Slappy, and I think a few were forgotten, like Cronby, and the film makes fans remember them, well, that's what I think. NicktheDummy (talk) 02:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Because the reason I was asking is because whilst the original series was so popular, I often wondered how popular the other series in Goosebumps were. Signed CindyLou95 Professor Shock speaks in the movie, he speech during the scene in which all the Goosebumps monsters go to the ferris wheel where are Zach, Hannah and Champ. If you go up while the audio may hear that Professor Shock says: "Eureka! Eureka! 23-69!" or something like that. Signed by ErnestoCabral2016 Are you sure that was him? Because when I watch it, it doesn't look like he's moving his lips, but i'm not saying you're wrong NicktheDummy (talk) 00:09, August 25, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Well, for me, he is speaking, because although not shown that he moving his lips, we can see that he moves his arms as if to indicate he is talking about. In addition, clearly listening to a MALE voice. During that scene we can observe Professor Shock, Count Nightwing, Madame Doom, Cronby the Troll, the Haunted Mask, the Pumpkin Head, Will Blake, the Body Squeezers, the Lord High Executioner and Fifi the Vampire Poodle. *Will Blake don't speak *Madame Doom... has female voice, but don't speak *The Haunted Mask and Count Nightwing makes a cameo *Cronby the Troll, the Lord High Executioner and the Pumpkin Head don't speak *The Body Squeezers less *Fifi the Vampire Poodle... is a dog, the dogs don't speak hehehe So the last monster in this list is the Professor Shock, so he must be speaking. Signed by ErnestoCabral2016 Good point, but it's not 100%, so I added this to the trivia, but I said it's unknown who said it, but it's possible it's him :) NicktheDummy (talk) 19:22, August 25, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Ok friend :) Signed by ErnestoCabral2016 Max Thompson or Brent Green? Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants or E.Ville Creeper's Plants? I'm very confused about this, as there is a group that supports the theory that the invisible boy who appears in the film is Brent Green from My Best Friend is Invisible, but others say it is Max Thompson from Let's Get Invisible! First, support group said to Brent Green for a few reasons: *In the Goosebumps Activity Book is said that the invisible boy is Brent. *During the scene where Brent attacks Stine's car, he is seen throws to the car and even attacks Champ, something that Max could not do because he in only a invisible HUMAN, and in the My Best Friend is Invisible book we found that Brent is actually a invisible MONSTER. But... I also believe in the group that says it is Max Thompson, for these reasons: *Max is a human, and therefore was not trapped in the book because according to the story: "All the monsters will be trapped in the book", that includes Hannah, because she is from The Ghost Next Door and she is a ghost, and Max is just a human who became invisible. *The Classic Goosebumps books were released as a tie in the film, and the vast majority of the books are from the monsters that appear in the film (Night of the Living Dummy, The Haunted Car, Please, Don't Feed the Vampire!, The Blob That Ate Everyone, A Shocker on Shock Street, etc.) but the book from My Best Friend is Invisible is hidden... instead appears the Let's Get Invisible! book... coincidence? *Max is a human who became invisible, so it would be rare to seen a human attacking another human (as did Champ), this not happen with Carly Beth Caldwell because she is possesed by the Haunted Mask and Ricky Beamer is become a Creep. And not to believe in, but... for me is none, it is only the TRUE invisible man who snuck into the movie hehehehe... No... it's a joke, for me is Brent Green and for you? Signed by ErnestoCabral2016 My second question is knowing who these mutant plants that appear during the scene where Slappy rampage Madison with the Haunted Car and release this plants from his book, then destroy the cell towers, but my question is... from why book them are released? The majority think are the E.Ville Creeper's Plants from You're Plant Food! but i think they are the Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants from Stay Out of the Basement. Although is very confirmed that are the E.Ville Creeper's Plants, there is a little chance that plants where attacks Stine, Zach and Hannah in the school hallway are the Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants. The reasons are: *The Lawn Gnomes open all the books are on the bookshelf, incluiding Stay Out of the Basement (it's seen in the bookshelf at the beginning). *Although not very noticeable, the plants that attack the cell towers are not the same attacking Zach, Stine and Hannah. Why? The plants that destroy cell towers have a dark green color, but the plants that attack Stine, Zach and Hannah have a much lighter green. *Although it is possible that both plants are joined in the attack on the school. That's a little theory... well, Stay Out of the Basement is one of my favorite books and perhaps should have put the Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants in the movie, is not it? Signed by ErnestoCabral2016 The Plants are from You're Plant Food! If you push pause on the scene where Slappy releases them, the manuscript says, You're Plant Food!" NicktheDummy (talk) 04:00, August 26, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Here's Proof: Brent Green Brent from My Best Friend is Invisible is an invisible human too, he's called a monster by the protagonist and his family because they are monsters.Villainslover98 (talk) 09:27, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Wow, this is the biggest talk page in the whole wiki! NicktheDummy (talk) 22:04, September 5, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy When was this page renamed, "Goosebumps (film)?" NicktheDummy (talk) 23:46, September 28, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy : GodzillaFan1 moved it at "05:48, September 28, 2016". I assume he did this to make the page title coincide with the title of the official Wikipedia article. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 00:29, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Yeah. And I thought having "2015" in the title was redundant, and it implies that there's more than one film called Goosebumps. (There isn't.) GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 03:18, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Didn't anyone say that Mrs. Maaargh was going to make an appearance? Signed CindyLou95 Yeah, I did, because she was mentioned in Slappy's Revenge, and I thought that was proof that she was appearing, but I was wrong, I guess her being mentioned was just a reference or an honerable mention. NicktheDummy (talk) 15:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy I see. How ironic that Mrs. Maaargh would have a sequel but was never intended to appear in the movie. And the same with Dr. Maniac. Signed CindyLou95 Slappy 1 Year Anniversary! Today is the 1 year anniversary of when I saw the movie in theaters! NicktheDummy (talk) 16:24, October 15, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Slappy Halloween To everyone! I'm so watching this again tonight! NicktheDummy (talk) 00:21, October 31, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Part 2 is coming soon! NicktheDummy (talk) 20:40, January 23, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy I think this movie is so good, it doesn't need a sequel, this is all we need. NicktheDummy (talk) 03:35, November 4, 2017 (UTC)NicktheDummy Other Scrapped Monsters Some of the monsters listed on the Other Scrapped Monsters section appear to be on the list because they appeared in the game, were mentioned in the movie books, and some are on the list for no reason other than The manuscript was seen on Stine's book shelf. Movie books normally don't capture 100% of the film, and not to mention that Dr. Maniac was only mentioned by Stine in the introduction and Mrs. Maaargh was mentioned by Slappy in Slappy's Revenge when he was talking about being cruel to your school. As for monsters that appeared in the game, might as well add in every monster from the game who wasn't in the movie on the list of scrapped monsters, um no! The game is a prequel to the film and was made after filming. NicktheDummy (talk) 12:32, July 17, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Anyone agree with me? NicktheDummy (talk) 22:28, July 20, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy :Are you sure that the monsters in the "Other Scrapped Monsters" section didn't appear in one of the early leaked versions of the script? GoosebumpsArt (talk) 23:18, July 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that Dr. Maniac and Mrs. Maaaargh weren't intended to be in the film, they were just mentioned in the movie books. NicktheDummy (talk) 23:38, July 20, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy :Maniac was mentioned in a script, but I don't believe Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh was... GoosebumpsArt (talk) 23:41, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Yep, which proves my point that some monsters listed on the scrapped monsters are unnecessary, because they were only mentioned in the movie books and/or appeared in the game. NicktheDummy (talk) 23:44, July 20, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy :I dunno. If it's speculative, remove it. But, simply mentioning that they appeared in the book and not the film seems okay. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 00:05, July 21, 2018 (UTC)